Dreaming of a Luminary
by Muddy Writer
Summary: Her life revolves around three things: family, friends and studies. Yet, one particular incident changed it all. Will she accept the changes? Add a little bit of boy bands & pop songs too! Read and Review! AU, slight OOC
1. Knowing Stars

**A/N: **Yehey! A new story for another year in my life! Please visit my profile for additional details. Thank you Yu-chan for beta-reading this story! Please read and review my other stories as well. Enjoy reading!

_Disclaimer: _Please don't sue me `coz I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of <strong>**a Luminary**

_'Knowing Stars'_

_Chapter 1_

"My life revolves around three things: family, friends and studies." That's what a sixteen year-old, beautiful and dainty girl would say. It has always been like that. She wouldn't even know how her life would run if one of these things would have gone missing. She needed them, for inspiration, for motivation, for everything. She continued to do her normal routine: waking up in the morning, taking a bath, eating breakfast, dressing up and leaving for school. That was it, her normal day. The sun rises and sets with her doing those things.

Yet, one particular incident changed it all. It all started during a sunny and delightful Saturday. The weather was good for one to be out, whether for work or for leisure. Sakuno was out too, not for entertainment but to buy some school supplies. After she had bought every single thing needed, she went out of the store and walked home, carrying a heavy plastic bag full of cute little things for school.

She continued to walk on the gray sidewalk until she came across to a CD store. Inside, was a collection of a large variety of CDs and it made Sakuno want to look through them to find a decent one. However, it was not the massive collection that caught her attention but rather what was on the window. On the window was a big poster of some band, and by big I mean really **BIG.** It was sure to catch one's attention, fans of the band or innocent passers-by alike and it was certainly happening now. The fan girls were certainly piling up outside the store.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" They all exclaimed.

They were very noisy and were making fan girl screams. Gosh, it was like fireworks on New Year's Eve times ten; adding to their loud comments.

"Tezuka is so handsome!" "Fuji's is an expert!" "Ryoma's voice is like that of an angel!"

And so on and so forth. Their ear-splitting remarks are somewhat tiring to hear and she suppressed the urge to roll her lovely hazel eyes. But they aren't focusing on the poster…

It's on a…

'_Television?' _she muttered softly.

Out of her curiosity, she squinted her eyes and found her way through the group of hysterical fan girls to the front to watch whatever is on the television.

'_A music video?' _she asked herself.

The fan girls gave another scream, albeit a louder one. More passers-by were looking at them and Sakuno felt embarrassed for the girls. Yet, she tried her best to focus on the video. Her opinion is…

It was rather plain to her, just a bunch of nicely dressed boys, performing their '_okay'_ song, dancing in a low lit room. But that doesn't even seem to matter to these girls.

"Hardcore fans." She said.

Sakuno also took note each of the band members' appearances. There were eight of them. But there are five members who seemed a little bit older than the other three.

There was one member who wore glasses. He had golden hair color and put on serious face. Then, there was one who seemed to be smiling despite the serious and solemn feel of the song and that concealed his eyes from everyone else. There was another band member that had a reddish hair color and although he put on a humorless face, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

There was one member though, that had a gentle face. One could say that he is a kind person but his hairstyle was a downfall for him. She did not like it at all. It was not attractive. It even made her eyebrows meet in slight disapproval. How his hairstylist could let him have that hairstyle! They need to fire that hairstylist pronto! Then there was one member, the last of those who looked a little bit older than the other three that also had a gentle face. He had yellowish hair too.

So after she had scrutinized each of the older looking members, Sakuno moved on to the seemingly younger members of the group.

There was one who had a green bandana wrapped around his head. Sakuno found that he was not to her liking. He did not made a very good first impression. She found him 'scary-looking'. Yet, first impression never lasts do they?

The other member had his hair styled up. He looked to be about as the same age as the one with the green bandana, had violet eyes and seemed to be mischievous too. The last member was the youngest in the band, she believed. He seemed to be the main vocalist too since he was singing most of the lines in the song. He had green locks and cat-like golden eyes. He also had a smirk on his face that accentuated his feminine-like features.

That was pretty much her observations about the band.

Sakuno almost forgot one thing, the name of the band. So, she asked the girl beside her the name of the band.

"Band of Princes." the girl replied.

'_What a name.' _She thought and also laughed from hearing it.

The girl even answered without looking at her. But Sakuno did not mind that. The song came to an end and with it the fan girls' excitement too. They slowly dispersed and chattered about the whole thing. Sakuno's eyebrows met and thought…

'_Fssssssshhhh… so what?' _Imitating a chibi-like appearance while stating it.

She then left the CD store without another glance. '_Why is the world filled with these bands?'_

She continued walking on the side walk, leading to her home while pondering. Sakuno also found a small pebble suitable for kicking. _'Can't we listen to 'real' music for once? Like Bach, Beethoven and the like?'_

As you can probably tell, Sakuno only listens to classical songs. So, technically, her ears are virgin when it comes to pop songs. And since she was so absorbed with her thoughts that she did not noticed a man running towards her direction with an army of girls behind after him. It was partly too because she was looking down and kicking the pebble and not really on where she is going too. The cars on the road were also stagnant while waiting for the green light signal too.

A few more moments of thinking was cut off when a sturdy elbow hit her. It caused her imbalance and thus, falling sideways which was just in perfect timing for the go signal. Sakuno noticed this and closed her eyes. She waited for the worse to happen.

* * *

><p>Please watch out for the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to read and review too!<p>

God bless you!


	2. An Attractive Clash

**A/N: **Yippee! A new chapter on Dreaming of a Luminary! Thank you so much to those who reviewed the last chapter. That made me really happy! Visit my profile for any additional details 'kay?

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Prince of Tennis. Please don't file a suit. However, I own the plot to this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of <strong>**a Luminary**

'_An Attractive Clash'_

_Chapter 2_

The accident Sakuno was waiting to happen do not come at all. Two rough hands hastily grabbed her to safety.

"Oomph!" Sakuno exclaimed.

Her heart was palpitating. She was so nervous... to death. But then, a soft groan broke her short reverie. Sakuno then realized that the sidewalk she had fallen had a-

_"Heart beat?"_

She hurriedly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. Staring back at her were two big feline eyes, pretty much like the eyes of the youngest member from the 'Band of Princes'.

Sakuno then quickly stood and shook the dust off her dress. As she was about to walk, she remembered carrying a plastic bag full of school supplies. She slowly turned her head to see all of it crushed, pounded, squashed and wrecked to an unimaginable state.

The scene they made reminded her of those moment in some anime. The one where the main character turns into a chibi and finds the situation gloomy. That's how exactly they looked like. Yup, that was her situation, downright gloomy.

A surge of emotions flowed through her: anger, sadness over the loss of the school supplies, anxiety and ruefulness. Sakuno was about to rebuke the man when he grabbed her wrists, urging her to run. She had no choice but to run as well, because behind them came an army of crazy, raving and frenzied girls.

**~oOo~**

"Wait! Where are we going?" Sakuno asked over the loud shouting of the teenagers.

But the man did not answer. He must not have heard her.

_"Of course! Who would have heard me over the deafening shouts?"_ She mentally reminded herself.

Sakuno stopped talking. It was tiring and the man won't even answer her. During their time of silent running from the girls, Sakuno wondered why they are chasing the man when clearly he was not _that _attractive.

He wore clothes that completely covered every part of his body except his eyes and hair. His hands were covered with gloves; hiding his supposedly soft hands. Half of his face was covered with a grey scarf.

"_Hmmm… covered with gloves… reason for all the roughness I felt." _ Sakuno thought.

True, his hair was styled attractively and he had beautiful eyes but that was the end of it. However, that fact did not stop the young women from running after the guy.

"Aren't you hot?" She shouted. The man did not respond again. _"Pfffftttt…"_ She thought.

Sakuno and the man continued to ran, desperately trying to shake off the battalion of girls that has come for them but more specifically for _him_. The passers-by, wanting to avoid getting run over, hurriedly gave way for them.

They turned every corner they see just to lose the girls. Sakuno can tell that the man was getting pissed from his tightened grip. Then it came, a perfect opportunity- a dark alleyway that traps you if you're caught hiding yet provides a great concealment if you went unnoticed.

They hid in the dark alley, behind the stinking trash bins, away from the hysteric girls that have followed them. After a few moments, the girls passed along with the questions _"Where did they go?" "Who was that girl?" "Did they have a special relationship?" "My Gosh! We almost caught him!"_

With no sign of them, the girls sadly went away.

The man breathes a sigh of relief. She almost did too if not for the memories of her ruined school supplies.

"_This_…_ sucks…" _She thought.

The man stood and went to check if there were any signs of those girls. Gladly, there weren't. All the while, Sakuno just crouched there, lost in her thoughts.

"Hey," He said in a very commanding voice but there is something in it that made it smooth as silk. "Aren't you going to get up?"

"Uhhh… huh? Oh…" She replied, breaking away from her daze. She quickly stood and came to the man. Sakuno glared at him. "Thanks for all the troubles you've caused me." She said with a fake smile that quickly turned into grimace.

Sakuno then walked away from him. "Ahhh… wait a minute!" He said while grabbing her right wrist. She quickly withdraws at the skin contact. She was not used to being touched especially by men.

"WHAT?" She said half-shouted. People passing by looked at them. Not wanting the attention, she hastily apologized.

"Ahh… don't be so irritated."

"Who isn't going to be irritated? You bumped onto me causing me to lose grip on my school supplies! Don't you know? Today's products are sooooo expensive? How am I ever going buy them again? Maybe you're soooo rich that you don't even mind other people's important business!" Sakuno ranted.

"Whoa, lady! If you were just looking at where you were going, then it wouldn't happen!"

"_That makes sense!" _ She thought. _"Nevertheless…"_

"Who had an ARMY of girls following him in the first place huh? What are you, some sort of a celebrity?"

With that, Sakuno walked away.

"Okay, okay. I lost now. Do you still have money?"

Sakuno was taken aback. _"This man bumped me and is now asking for money? What the-?" _

"I said do you still have money?"

"Of course! Just enough for my FARE." She replied, emphasizing on the word 'fare'.

"Well, come on!" He said, grabbing again her wrist. She cringes at the contact.

"Wait, where are we going?" Once again, the man kept his mouth shut much to Sakuno's irritation.

**~oOo~**

_"ARRRRRGGHHH!" _She thought. _"This is getting annoying!"_

The man held his grip tight but it doesn't hurt her. Sakuno's attention was all focused on the man's hand that she does not notice they have arrived at their destination. They stopped abruptly causing her to lightly bump the man.

"Oomph." She said softly.

"Well, here we are."

"Here we are? What do you mean?" She asked.

"See for yourself." He replied.

Sakuno raised her eyes to see a familiar exterior: red bricks, big glass panes plus cold interiors and a big sign "Bookstore". The man continued to drag her inside the bookstore.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait… why are we here again?" She asked again.

"Uhhh… to buy for _your _school supplies? So, take whatever you want." He replied.

"Really?" She exclaimed. She asked with those big doe eyes. She was looking really cute.

There was a light pink tint on the cheeks of the man although Sakuno did not notice it because half his face was covered with the scarf.

"Ahem…" He clears his throat. "L-let's go in now."

With the cute expression still on her face, they went inside the bookstore. Sakuno happily chose more supplies than her last visit. The man did not seem to mind at all. They even happily exchange ideas whether this one is better or not.

After their long stay in the bookstore, picking various supplies, they finally went out. With a big smile plastered on her face, Sakuno carried three bags full.

"Thank you so much! I mean, we did not start out good but glad it turned out great. I thought you were a mean person, that you'll just leave me empty-handed. Nevertheless, thank you!"

"Heh," He said under his breath.

"Anyway, I forgot, what's your name? I'm Sakuno by the way." She said while extending out her hand, ready to shake.

"Uhhhh, _Prince_. Just call me _Prince_." He replied, shaking her hands.

"Uh-huh, _Prince,_ nice meeting you." She said with a genuine smile. "I almost forgot, why were they chasing you again? That part made me so curious."

"Uhhh, I don't know. I was just standing there for one moment; then the next I was being chased."

That made her giggle adorably and the man found himself flushed. But thanks again to the scarf, this was overlooked.

An orange streak then shone on _Prince's _face.

"OH MY GOSH! It's already late. Gotta go now. BYE!" Sakuno said hurriedly as she went home.

"Thanks again!" She shouted back to him a few feet away.

**~oOo~**

Sakuno arrived home panting. She forgot to ride a mode of transportation with wheels because of her hastiness.

"I'm home, Grandma!" She said as she enter the house. Sakuno's grandmother was a woman of great strength. Despite her old age, she can still pretty much do things done by a woman years younger than she is. She also tries to keep her body in tip-top shape so as to live longer and care for her dear granddaughter.

"Sakuno! Why, you're sweating and panting! Go rest for a moment. And what do we have here?" She asked while eyeing the three bags she brought.

"School supplies!" She said with a smile. "Anyway, I'm going to change now. I'll help you prepare dinner later 'kay Grandma?"

With that, Sakuno went into her room to change into light clothes: a pink t-shirt with white shorts. A few moments later, she joined her grandmother in the kitchen, cooking various sumptuous dishes enough to fill your great appetite. They ate heartily and then cleaned the dining table.

Afterwards, Sakuno brushed her teeth, cleaned her face and changed into her pajamas, all ready for bed.

Sleep did not come to Sakuno right away. While waiting for it to come and claim her, she thought of the day's events. But, the more she thinks of it, the more it was becoming unclear to her.

Little did she know that it was sleep that has come for her. However, before finally closing her eyes, she swear that she saw two beautiful cat-like golden eyes.

* * *

><p>Please read and review! Those make my day! ^_^<p> 


	3. Growing Fondness

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for such a really slow update! Hope this chapter will serve as a compensation. :D Please visit my profile for the replies to the reviews I have received and for you guys to hear the song as well as its translation (since it's a Korean song. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of a Luminary<strong>

_'Growing Fondness'_

_Chapter 3_

"Sakuno, Sakuno, wake up, Sakuno. Sakuno, wake up!"

"Wha...? Whoa!"

"You're going to be late if you don't wake up now." Her grandmother stated casually.

That made Sakuno dash to the bathroom, ready for an icy bath.

"Good morning, Grandma!" she added as she entered the bathroom.

~oOo~

Sumire, Sakuno's grandmother, prepared her a breakfast of fluffy scrambled eggs and warm waffles. It was a great stimulant to Sakuno's still half asleep mind. The scent of the food just sends you to heaven! It pumps you up to do productive things all throughout the day.

"Ah," she said as she sniff the food in front of her, "This is just right." She warmly smiled at her grandmother.

Sumire chuckled and said, "Yes, but you better hurry up!"

"Yes!"

Sakuno: ate as fast as she can, put on her white socks and black shoes, and prepared her things for school. After that, she bid her grandmother goodbye with a sweet kiss on her cheek.

She walked on the gray sidewalk without much thought until she remembered seeing big yellow feline eyes right before she was fast asleep. That made her halt on her tracks. She paused as she tried to think what that could have been.

"_It's vaguely familiar."_

"Meow!" Came a soft purr behind her.

She turned her head to see a black cat about to cross the street. But before it did, the cat gave her a sort of small nod as if to regard her presence. Sakuno dropped her jaw. Never did she see a cat do that once.

"_Oh well."_

Her eyes flew across the street only to see a familiar man wrapped in thick clothes. Upon making an eye contact with her, he hurriedly went away.

A distant ringing of the school bell breaks her silent train of thoughts.

"Shoot! I'm late!"

Sakuno made a mad dart to the school. She barely made it. Panting, she made her way to her classroom and settled down on her chair. She is ready to tackle the day's lessons.

**~oOo~**

The day passed without many incidents. She did not precisely remember things, her lessons to be exact, except Tomoka's occasional fangirling.

"_Mou, fangirling."_

"Kyaaaaa!" Tomoka shouted during their recess. "You just gotta know them Sakuno! All of them are absolutely sent from heaven!"

"Ummm, that just a waste of time." She replied.

"You don't understand the life of a fangirl." Tomoka said while placing her hands dramatically on her forehead.

"That's because I'm not one." Sakuno retorted.

"Don't you know how hard it is?" She said while fake tears formed around her eyes. Sakuno distanced herself from Tomoka a little.

"Anyway!" She said lively. She is erratic, isn't she? "The members of the Band of Princes are oh-so-handsome-and-awesome!" Tomoka said in a not-so-small voice.

"Pipe down! Nobody wants to hear that." Sakuno said with stern eyes.

"Did I just hear _Band of Princes_?" A voice suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Kyaaa! They are just perfect, aren't they?" Another voice said.

"Yup, yup that's right." Tomoka said to the gathering crowd of fangirls. "And as a president of the official fanclub—"

"Ummm," Sakuno abruptly interrupted Tomoka, "since when were you exactly the president of the fanclub?"

"Oh, about a few minutes ago." Tomoka heedlessly replied. "As I was saying, we need to tell them our undying love!"

"Hurray!" The girls applauded and cheered to this.

"Girls, what is your obsession!" The newly self-declared president asked.

"Band of Princes! Awooo! Awooo!"

Sakuno was dumbfounded with all this. Even so, she continued watching them. She remembered that they were still inside the school's premises yet here they are, howling and cheering to their hearts' content.

"Calm your booty ladies!"

But it went unheard in the vast ocean of sixteen year-old girls. Slowly afterwards, the girls started to disperse. It seems that they have finished "planning" their activities for the recently founded fan club.

_Ring!_

That signaled the start of classes and the end of the break. She quickly disposed her waste and bid Tomoka goodbye as she went to her own classroom. Somehow, it all went smoothly for Sakuno. Nothing too important happened, at least for her.

"_As usual."_

**~oOo~**

Another long tolling of the bell was heard a few hours later. It was time for lunch. Just in perfect timing for stomachs were already grumbling. Delicious scents of mouth-watering food filled the air as students opened their lunchboxes. Fried chicken, rice wrapped in seaweed, octopus shaped sausages, omelets different colored vegetables- everything was appetizing!

Sakuno sighed as she sat on a chair and laid her own metallic lunchbox on a table. She opened it.

"Aw," Tomoka said from behind her. "That is so cute!"

"What's so cute? It's just food." She replied.

"But it's styled so cutely and beautifully that I don't want to eat it."

"You won't be eating it. I will. Duh, it's my lunch!" Sakuno said while sticking out her tongue to Tomoka.

"What a meanie."

This time, Sakuno gave a little chuckle.

"So, what do you have for lunch?" She asked.

"This." Tomoka said while pointing at her lunch.

"Yummy." Sakuno said sarcastically.

"That's all you can say?" She asked with pouty lips. After a few silent moments, the two of them laughed. They shared each other's lunch. When they finished eating, Tomoka and Sakuno were very full and satisfied.

"Sakuno, you should really get a life."

"Don't I live one already?" She asked.

"No, I mean yes." Tomoka sighed in defeat. "It's just that, you don't really get out much and you don't have that 'social life' as everyone calls it."

"Uh, I don't really need one." She replied.

"It's unhealthy." Tomoka simply stated.

"But you have too much of it too! It's unhealthy!" She stuck her tongue once again.

They giggled.

"Seriously though," Tomoka said. "The members of Band of Princes are all handsome!"

"I have heard of them."

"Great! Your're taking your first step towards having a social life!" Tomoka proclaimed.

"Humph." She remarked. "So, what about them? They are just stuck up pretty boys. They are not _that_ great."

"Didn't I just mention it?" Tomoka asks. "They are all very handsome!"

"That shouldn't be your only basis on being a fan of them."

"They do have talents!" Tomoka cried. "Especially Ryoma!" She then pulled out a humungous poster in front of Sakuno.

"This is Ryoma." She pointed to the youngest looking member. A flash of memory crossed Sakuno's mind. It was fast and cloudy but it left an imprint on her mind.

"_Golden, cat-like eyes. Hmmm, vaguely familiar."_

However, Sakuno just shrugged it off.

"He has a beautiful voice like that of an angel—"

"Have you heard angels before?"

"Then he can play the guitar—"

"There are others that can play better than he does."

"And he has the looks! He's practically the total package!"

Sakuno was taken aback. It was true in any way you see it.

"See, you are speechless."

"Everybody could see that."

"Ha! I win! You like them!"

"How could you easily conclude—"

Ring!

Both of them stopped from their argument.

"Have we been arguing the entire time?" Tomoka asked.

"_Apparently_," She stated nonchalantly. "We have to go!"

They hurriedly went into their classrooms after they finished cleaning up their mess. Their classes started and so on and so forth. Once again, barely anything registers into her mind. Although Sakuno took down notes, the day feels different. At most times, she thinks she could hear a familiar tune only for it to instantly vanish once she pays attention to it.

"_Boring, boring, boring."_

_Ring!_

"Yay!" Everyone in her room rejoiced for that signals the end of classes.

"_Finally!"_

Everyone started to prepare their things even though the teacher hasn't given a formal goodbye yet. All were ready to go. Everybody hastily went out of the room as soon as the teacher said his goodbye.

**~oOo~**

"Sakuno!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to see her best friend, Tomoka, approaching her.

"Sakuno! Wait! Sakuno!"

"What!"

"Look at this," Tomoka drew her eyebrows. "No, wait. Hear this."

Tomoka took out her pink mini music player, adorned with rhinestones that were glimmering in the orange sun, with matching pink earphones.

"Wait for it."

She waited and then it began. A song that started out slow that turned into powerful at the end. It must have been the great playing of the drums that gave it so much power. Add in the powerful voice of the lead singer, it was catchy but a sad song. There was so much sorrow from it.

Tomoka repeated the song many times that she lost count. All she knows is that she was enjoying every moment of it. She was even humming to some parts of the song.

"_Good bye, my love…"_

"_Even though my filling up tears soaks my whole body…"_

"_Step by step, you are getting far away from me…"_

But as quick as it came, it was gone. Tomoka had turned off her music player.

"Well, I gotta go now! See ya tomorrow Sakuno!" Tomoka said while waving her hand as she ran towards the direction of her home.

"Bye!"

When Tomoka had left, Sakuno sprinted to her home. She arrived quickly but she forgot to greet her grandmother in her haste. She hummed as she went directly to her room. Once inside her cream colored room, she put her bag down with a thud and turned on her computer. She sat down on the ergonomic chair as she waited for the monitor to come to life.

"Sakuno?" Her grandmother asked as she opened the door to her pretty room. In her room hung a big painting of musical notes. It was to remind her of classical music. Her bed was a lighter shade of white with silken bed sheets. To contrast her white walls and bed, Sakuno's closet was chocolate brown. Her bedside table was chocolate brown too. Everything in her room was a balance between white and brown.

"Yes? Oh!" Sakuno stood from the chair and gave her grandma a quick kiss on the cheeks. "Sorry grandma." She said with a wide smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Sumire asked as she watch her granddaughter sit back down on the chair.

"I'll just be searching something." She courteously replied.

"Hmmm, okay." Her grandmother said. "But you better come down and eat refreshments."

"'Kay."

"_Good bye, my love…"_

"_Even though my filling up tears soaks my whole body…"_

"_Step by step, you are getting far away from me…"_

Sakuno continued humming the song while she was surfing the internet for a certain band. The band she thought she disliked but for some reason she was getting addicted to their song. Little did she know, it was starting to grow on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! It's highly appreciated! Until next! Please watch out for the 4th chapter!<strong>


	4. Getting Addicted

**A/N: **Yay! Finally received the 4th chapter. But I think the 5th on will not be released in a little while but please do wait for it. ^_^ Plus all other rambling will be on my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of a Luminary<strong>

_'Getting Addicted'_

_Chapter 4_

Sakuno's whole afternoon was spent with much video searching on YouTube. At first, it was just plain searching for that song but it grew into something more over time.

_Addiction._

She couldn't stop listening to it. The moment the song comes to an end, she would hit the replay button again.

This continued in like forever or as others say it, "Rape of the replay button." Yes, she was abusing the button but nevertheless, enjoying it.

"_Good__bye, __my __love__…__"_

"_Even __though __my __filling __up __tears __soaks __my __whole __body__…__"_

"_Step __by __step, __you __are __getting __far __away __from __me__…__"_

"Sakuno," Sumire asked, peering into her room. "Goodness! What have you been doing all this time?"

"Huh? Oh!"

Sakuno glanced at the clock hanged above her personal computer. It read 7:00 p.m.

"Gosh!" Sakuno jerked.

"I was just finished making dinner. Come down now and eat." Sumire added as she closed the doors.

"Yes, Grandma," she complied.

She scrambled frantically around her room, searching for her attractive red school bag. It was already 7:00 pm and she hasn't done a single one of their countless assignments.

"Sakuno!" called her grandmother downstairs in an impatient voice.

"Coming!" She stopped what she was doing and turned the computer off.

The dinner was delicious but Sakuno did not taste much from it. Her mind was still wandering about the information she just discovered and the amount of unfinished assignments.

**~oOo~**

Hours earlier, Sakuno was completely immersed with just surfing the internet, searching for pieces of information about her new favorite boy band.

**-Band of Princes-**

_Member Profiles_

_**Kunitmitsu Tezuka**_

Height (cm): **_179_**

Blood Type: **_O_**

Birthday: **_October __7__th_**

Constellation:**_ Libra_**

Hand: **_Left_**

Favorite Color: **_Green/Blue_**

Hobby: **_Mountain-climbing, __Camping, __Fishing_**

Quote:**_ "__Don__'__t __let __your __guard __down.__" _**

Position: **_Leader __and __Drummer_**

_**Fuji **__**Shusuke**_

Height (cm):** _167_**

Blood Type: **_B_**

Birthday:_** February 29th**_

Constellation:_** Pisces**_

Hand:_**Right**_

Favorite Color:** _Beige_**

Hobby: **_Photography_**

Position:** _Keyboards_**

_**Kikumaru **__**Eiji**_

Height (cm):** _171_**

Blood Type:** _A_**

Birthday:** _November __28__th_**

Constellation:**_ Sagittarius_**

Hand: **_Right_**

Favorite Color:** _Red_**

Hobby: **_Brushing __teeth__(with __his __precious __tooth paste),__Touring __pet __shops_**

Quote: **_"__Hoi __Hoi, __Nya__"_**

Position:** _Lead __Vocalist __and __Guitar_**

**_Shuichiro __Oishi_**

Height (cm):** _175_**

Blood Type:** _O_**

Birthday:** _April __30__th_**

Constellation:** _Taurus_**

Hand: _**Right**_

Favorite Color: **_White_**

Hobby: **_Swimming_**

Position:** _Bass __Guitarist_**

_**Kawamura **__**Takashi**_

Height (cm):** _180_**

Blood Type:** _A_**

Birthday: **_November __18__th_**

Constellation:** _Scorpio_**

Hand:** _Right_**

Favorite Color: **_Aqua_**

Hobby:**_ Playing Monopoly_**

Quote:** _"__BURNING!"_**

Position:** _Drummer_**

_**Kaidoh **__**Kaoru**_

Height (cm):**_ 173_**

Blood Type:**_ B_**

Birthday:** _May __11__th_**

Constellation:** _Taurus_**

Hand: **_Right_**

Favorite Color:** _Blue_**

Hobby: **_Marathon and G__athering __bandannas_**

Quote: **_"__Fsssssh__…"_**

Position:** _Bass __Guitarist_**

_**Momoshiro **__**Takeshi**_

Height (cm): **_170_**

Blood Type: **_O_**

Birthday: **_July __23__rd_**

Constellation:** _Leo_**

Hand: **_Right_**

Favorite Color:** _Red_**

Hobby:** _Listening __to __m__usic, __playing __games_**

Position:** _Guitarist_**

_**Echizen **__**Ryoma**_

Height (cm):**_ 151_**

Blood Type: **_O_**

Birthday:** _December __24__th_**

Constellation:** _Capricorn_**

Hand: **_Left __& __Right_**

Favorite Color:**_Silver_**

Hobby:** _Trying __new __spring __bath __salts __in __his __bath_**

Quote: **_"__Mada __mada __dane.__"_**

Position:** _Main __Vocalist __and __Guitarist_**

Beside their names were the pictures of the different band members. She tried her hardest to memorize them all and surprisingly, it all went easily.

"_Easier to memorize than most of my lessons."_ She thought.

Well, one might agree that it is indeed easier to remember things especially when you're quite passionate about it and Sakuno was passionate about this. Although she was new to it, she was slowly adapting herself to the 'changes'.

It all seemed as though time stopped and she was forever surfing the internet for more information about them to her heart's content. However, that was not to be.

Her grandmother came and asked her to come down and eat dinner. An interruption but she could not, of course, disobey her grandmother. She wasn't able to help preparing it; she was so absorbed with the internet. Even so, she was satisfied.

**~oOo~**

After dinner, Sakuno couldn't help herself but turn the computer on again.

"_This must be how you feel when you're addicted."_

She continued searching more of their songs and videos where they have appeared. Then, something within her awakened. It is like when you opened a door that has been kept closed for many years. It is something new but somehow natural.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Welcome to the world of fangirling.

"My God! Why is he so handsome?" Sakuno said while referring to Ryoma.

"Why are _you_ so handsome?" She said obviously just for herself.

"And your voice! Why is it so beautiful? God!" She desperately wants Ryoma to pop out of the screen so she could hug him. Don't you want that at times?

"Aw, I want to meet you!" That is certainly every fan's dream, to meet their favorite star.

When you are a fan girl yourself, you would know how Sakuno feels. If you aren't, then you could not possibly imagine.

Sakuno's night was filled with occasional fangirling and far-fetched fantasies. However, when you're a fan girl, these fantasies are not so out of reach. In fact, you want to believe these are so possible.

Sakuno literally turned into a fan girl overnight! Who would have thought! However, this poses an extra problem. With all of this fangirling business, one cannot simply focus on their studies without ever getting distracted. That was just her dilemma now. She was very engrossed that she lost track of the time.

_Uh-oh._

It was past nine and she still hasn't done a single homework. Like greased lightning, Sakuno answered her numerous assignments.

"Tsk, tsk. A bad habit you're forming." Her grandmother stated calmly. Sakuno did not meet her grandmother's eyes and continued answering. "You would have been done by now if you weren't so drowned on searching… whatever you are searching."

This time, Sakuno looked up and stared at her grandmother. Well, not exactly stare but that is what she thought she did. Her vision is just clouded. Sakuno could barely perceive anything. However, she tried to blink it all away.

"Well, be quick in answering those then rest and sleep. It's very late, dear. Tomorrow, make sure you do important things first before you decide to other things. Good night dear."

"Good night, Grandma." She said while trying to give her a small smile. Sumire left the room.

As much as Sakuno wanted to retire quickly, she couldn't. The amount of homework she had was enough to keep her up until 2 in the morning. But when all was silent, she turned her computer on once again.

She searched for the band's songs and played them. They accompanied her through the night, never leaving her unlike the ones around her.

* * *

><p>Please read and review. ^_^ They are very much welcomed.<p> 


End file.
